What's the mission?
by Junco
Summary: The guys are fed up with all of Duo's pranks. Quick Revenge. "King for a Day" by Green Day


I don't own the Gundam Guys. I also don't own the song "King for a Day"…Green Day does, obviously.  
  
What's the mission?  
  
By: Junco  
  
A.N – I really like Duo, I swear. When I heard this song I thought of Quatre (sorry Q lovers) but I thought It would be funny to have the others get back at Duo by making him cross-dress. Sorry!  
  
~The song is "King for a Day" by Green Day~  
  
  
  
"Dammit Duo, get back here!" Heero yelled as he chased Duo through the halls of Quatre's extremely large mansion.  
  
"I wonder what he did this time." Trowa said monotonously to Wufei and Quatre who were all sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"I don't know but I think the baka should pay for all of his pranks. Two weeks ago he replaced my shampoo with glue. Do you know how long it took to get all that shit out of my hair?" Wufei said with bitterness in his voice.  
  
"I'm with you Wufei. Last week he braided my hair (well his bang…anyway) while I was sleeping and took a picture of it. I still can't find that damn camera." Trowa said.  
  
"Duo is just trying to have a little fun. We shouldn't do anything mean to him. It isn't his fault." Said Quatre, who was trying to defend poor Duo.  
  
"Quatre, remember when he poured a whole bottle of vodka in the punch at your big party on New Years…" Wufei said, rebutting Quatre's statement.  
  
"Yeah it did turn out to be a mess, but he was just trying to liven the party up. He didn't mean…" but before Quatre could finish his sentence Heero came walking into the room.  
  
"Quatre, did you see what Duo did to all of your shirts?" Heero asked.  
  
"No, why?" Quatre said hesitantly.  
  
"When he washed your white shirts, he threw in his red shirt and it turned all of your shirts pink (You think Q-man buys pink shirts? He's not gay people!)."  
  
"HE WHAT?! Those were my best shirts! Oh, he's gonna pay for that." Quatre said angrily. Heero smiled.  
  
"I have an idea…"said Heero. He went up to his laptop and started typing quickly. The others circled around him reading what he typed.  
  
"Oh, that's good. That's very good." Quatre snickered.  
  
Later that day…  
  
"Hey Heero, whats up buddy?" Duo said as he carefully walked up to Heero and the others. He hoped that Heero had forgotten about that morning and what he had done. "Any new missions or anything from the creepy guy?"  
  
"Oh Duo, just the person I needed to see." Heero said, acting extremely nice. Duo noticed this but didn't think anything of it.  
  
"Really. Cool. Whadd'ya want?"  
  
"We just got sent a top secret mission. It is very important that it be done."  
  
"Well, of course. What is it?" Duo asked, getting excited.  
  
"There's a school 30 miles from here where intelligence says a spy is hiding out. She has intercepted vital information that will lead to the destruction of our Gundams if she is not captured. She must be destroyed." Heero said, getting very serious.  
  
"GREAT! Let me guess, we are going to enroll in the school and get her. Am I right?"  
  
"Partially. We will be enrolling you in the school. There is just one thing…It's an all girls school."  
  
"What? Well how am I suppose to enroll in an all girls school if…I…am…a…guy…" Heero grinned. "Oh hell no! I'm not dressing up as a girl to do this. No way, not me. Get Quatre to do it, he's girly." Quatre gave Duo the patented Heero Death Glare (bet you didn't know he could do that…did ya?). "Hehe…sorry Quatre. It's true though."  
  
"Duo, you're the only one who can do this. If you don't then all of us will be destroyed." Trowa said, trying to persuade Duo. "It's all up to you."  
  
"But…we don't have any clothes or anything…"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Relena and Cathy are coming over to help fix you up. You'll fit in perfectly." Wufei said, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Well…" Duo said hesitantly, "If it's necessary…I guess I'll do it."  
  
"Good. Relena! Catherine! He's ready!" Quatre called. Relena and Catherine walked into the room and grabbed Duo by each arm.  
  
"Don't worry Duo, we'll have 'ya all fixed up in no time." Relena said as she and Catherine dragged Duo into the bathroom.  
  
Started at the age of four  
  
My mother went to the grocery store  
  
Went sneaking through her bedroom  
  
To find something in a size four  
  
Relena and Catherine pulled out two big cases full of makeup, curling irons, blow dryers, combs, brushes, and all the other necessities. Hanging up, Duo saw a long skirt, a small pink shirt, and a pair of 4 inch stilettos on the floor. "We're going to start with your hair, Duo. When was the last time you washed it anyway?"  
  
Sugar and spice  
  
And everything nice  
  
Wasn't made for only girls  
  
G.I Joe in panty hose  
  
Is making room for the one and only  
  
King for a day, Princess by Dawn  
  
King for a day in a leather thong  
  
King for a day, Princess by Dawn.  
  
Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me.  
  
"Do you think he's okay? I mean, they've been in there a long time." Quatre said as he looked at the bathroom door.  
  
"Don't worry Quatre. He'll be fine." Trowa said reassuringly.  
  
"Don't you think this is alittle harsh, even for Duo?" Quatre asked, still not sure if what they were doing was the right thing.  
  
"NO!" Trowa, Wufei, and Heero said in unison.  
  
"Oh, okay. I was just asking…"  
  
My daddy threw me in therapy  
  
He thinks I'm not a real man  
  
Who put the drag in the drag queen  
  
Don't knock it until you tried it.  
  
"We're almost done Duo. Relena, pink or red? Red, that's what I thought. Just a minute Duo. Lip gloss or lipstick? What flavor gloss? Red cherry swirl?….got it. Quit squirming Duo. We don't want any hairy legs to give away your identity do we? No, waxing is the fastest Relena; we don't have time to waste. Clocks ticking. This might hurt a bit Duo."  
  
Sugar and spice  
  
And everything nice  
  
Wasn't made for only girls  
  
G.I Joe in panty hose  
  
Is making room for the one and only  
  
King for a day, Princess by Dawn  
  
King for a day in a leather thong  
  
King for a day, Princess by Dawn.  
  
Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me.  
  
"Did you hear that? Duo just screamed. What do you think they are doing to him?" Quatre was starting to get worried for poor Duo.  
  
"The girls have it under control Quatre. Chill out."  
  
Sugar and spice  
  
And everything nice  
  
Wasn't made for only girls  
  
G.I Joe in panty hose  
  
Is making room for the one and only  
  
King for a day, Princess by Dawn  
  
1 King for a day in a leather thong  
  
Catherine walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. "We're finished. Are you guys ready?" Heero held up the camera he was holding. "Great." Catherine opened the door. "I am proud to present, Miss Maxwell!" Duo slowly walked out of the bathroom.  
  
King for a day, Princess by Dawn.  
  
King for a day in a leather thong  
  
King for a day, Princess by Dawn.  
  
King for a day in a leather thong  
  
King for a day, Princess by Dawn.  
  
*flash* Heero took a picture of Duo as he walked out of the bathroom. Duo just stood there in shock as Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were rolling on the ground in laughter. Relena and Catherine started giggling at poor Duo. Heero held up the picture (it's a polaroid camera) of Duo. "Mission Accomplished."  
  
Just wait 'til all the guys  
  
Just wait 'til all the guys  
  
Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me.  
  
  
  
*END*  
  
Hope you guys liked it. It just came to me so I thought I would share it with ya'll. Please review! Critiques, comments, anything! Thanks!  
  
-Junco- 


End file.
